The Ishbala Search
by Rachel Elric
Summary: This is a crossover using Seto and Mokuba from Yu-Gi-Oh, a character based off of me that I created and Fullmetal Alchemist Characters and takes place during the Ishbal War. It was an assignment for my scriptwriting class. More summary inside.


This is a crossover using Seto and Mokuba from Yu-Gi-Oh, a character based off of me that I created and Fullmetal Alchemist Characters and takes place during the Ishbal War. It was an assignment for my scriptwriting class. It was supposed to be an epic story and this was the only thing that I was able to come up with in a week's time. Please let me know what you think about. Reviews Welcome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ishbala Search

About five years ago, there was a family of five that had gotten caught up in the Ishbalan War and the children had to be sent away from their parents. That was the last time they had seen their faces smiling at them and telling them that it was going to be okay before the train departed from the train station. Seto was the oldest child, he was the age of twelve years old, then there was Suigin, she was nine years old, and Mokuba was their youngest brother and he was four years old.

The children are now five years older and they start trying to find their parents. The children left their foster home and set off on their journey. It takes the three days to go back to Ishbala. Once they got there, they start looking at the place where their home once stood and couldn't believe what they saw. They saw that their house had been burned to the ground and there was no sign of their parents, just a sign of a struggle. When they started to leave the town to go somewhere else, they got attacked by six bandits with tan skin and red eyes. They were Ishbalites. Ishbalites are native to Ishbala and since the war they have resorted to stealing to stay alive.

The Ishbalites saw that these three children looked like they were rich and they decided that they were going to take the opportunity to attack them while the children's guard was down. The Ishbalites came out from behind one of the sand dunes and ran toward the children with their swords waving. Seto, being the oldest stood in front of Suigin and Mokuba to protect them and he drew his sword and ran toward the Ishbalites and swung his sword and hit all the Ishbalites with one swing. Then, Suigin drew her sword and went after one of the Ishbalites and stabbed him in the back and made him fall, then she went on to the next one. In less than ten minutes, both of the older children had slain all six of the Ishbalites and proceeded on their journey.

The next place that the children were going was to a fairly big town called, Central. The children start walking from Ishbala to Central, it takes them another two days to get there. When the children arrived, they got scared and grabbed onto each other because this was the biggest town that they had ever seen. They first made their way to the police station to see if there had been anyone registered using their parents names, but the problem that they ran into was that neither one of them could remember what their parents names were only what they looked like. So, they spent a whole afternoon looking through all of the pictures for familiar faces. Suigin looked at one picture and she said, "Seto isn't that Jolina?"

Seto replied, "I do believe it is. Why don't we go talk to her and see if she knows anything about our parents."

So, the police officer gave them the address of the apartment building and they went to the apartment to talk to their long lost friend.

When they arrived at the apartment building, they went up the stairs and found the door and knocked on it. When it opened, they couldn't believe how shattered their friend looked. She immediately recognized them and they all went inside and sat down on the couch and chairs and they talked for what seemed like an eternity.

They finally left her apartment after dark and they left so that she could go to bed and rest. Seto asked, "What are we going to do for the night? We don't have any money with us and our foster parents didn't want us to come at all, so what do we do, sis?"

Suigin replies, "I guess we have to sleep on the streets or go to the police station and talk to them. They wouldn't hesitate helping us since we're kids."

Seto nods his head and they head for the police station to find that it was closed for the night. They started to just wander the streets and hope that somebody would help them.

After it had felt like a long time, someone bumped into Seto and started to yell and cuss him out until he realized that he bumped into a child. The man scared Mokuba and he clung onto his sister's shirt while Seto stood in front of the younger children and confronted the man. He told them that he knew where their parents were, but the only way he would tell them was that if the children went with him to his house. The two oldest children looked at each other and they had the same look in their eyes. It was the look of "I don't trust him at all." The children reluctantly went with him, and they all went to his house without a word to each other.

They walked for about eight city blocks until they reached the house and the man led them inside. He showed them their rooms, and told them that his maid would take care of anything that they needed, and the man left them alone. The three children huddled in a corner together and whispered quietly between them so that no one would hear them. It was about three hours later that the man came into the room and told them what they wanted to hear and he said that now that they know, he was going to have to kill them. The kids got scared and ran out the front door into the open air and started screaming while running down the street.

They didn't know where they were running to except they just wanted to get away from the man as fast as they could. They stopped running when Seto ran straight into a man that had on a blue military uniform and fell backwards onto the ground. He felt like he had run into a brick wall. The man looked at the three children and offered Seto a hand to help him up. The man asked, "Why are you three children out so late? It's after curfew for anyone under sixteen." The children just stood there and stared at the man. The man said, "Come with me to my place, we can get out of this cold air and I can fix you three something to eat." So, the four of them walked with the man to his apartment.

When they walked into the apartment about ten minutes later, the children noticed a feeling that they hadn't felt in a long time. They felt like they stepped into a home, not a castle nor a building, but a home. The man looked down at them and says in a polite voice, "My name is Maes Hughes. What are your names?

Seto looked at Suigin and then back at the man and said, "I'm Seto, this is my sister, Suigin, and my brother, Mokuba. We're trying to find our parents. We were separated from them in the Ishbalan War and we haven't heard from them since."

Maes told the children to have a seat at the table and they all would talk while he was making dinner for all of them. They talked about the journey that they'd been on and talked about Maes' family and work. The children actually felt like they had a place where they belonged; a place where they weren't scared or being punished for little petty things that they usually got punished for.

After Maes had given the three children their dinner, he sat down next to Seto and started talking about what happened during the war and that he had fought in it. When the children described what their parents looked like, he said that he remembered seeing a couple, who fit that description, run toward the train station with a couple of doctors. Maes told the children that they would stay with him tonight and they all would go to the military headquarters in the morning to research for their missing parents. Maes cleaned up the table and told the children to go to bed and get some sleep.

The next morning, they all got up, ate breakfast, and did their morning routines before going to the office. On the way to the office, they ran into the man that first tried to help them from the night before, and he pulled out a knife and grabbed Mokuba and held the knife to his throat. Set and Suigin both yell, "Mokuba!" The man told the other three, "I told you I was going to have to kill you because I told you what you wanted to know about your parents. Now, make one stupid idiotic move, and the kid get his throat slashed."

Maes, being trained for situations like this, started to talk calmly to the man and didn't draw his pistol like he wanted to. While he was talking someone else from the military walked up behind the man with her pistol drawn. She yelled, "Drop the weapon and I won't have to shoot you!" The man ignored her and said, "Drop your weapon or the kid's gonna get it."

The woman dropped her weapon because she didn't want to cause any harm for Mokuba. She started to talk calmly to the man to try to get him to drop the weapon and let go of the child. She slowly started to make her way toward the man and when she did, she could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath. "Sir, please drop the weapon and let go of the child. We don't want any harm here."

The man dropped his weapon because he got dizzy from the amount of alcohol that he'd been drinking and he passed out and fell to the ground, pulling Mokuba down with him. When his grip loosened on the child, Mokuba got up and ran to his brother and sister while Maes and the woman started to handcuff the man and talk amongst themselves. The man woke up while they were talking and he started to flail and try to attack Maes and the woman but she pointed her pistol at him and said, "You better be still, because from my point of view, you are in no position to making threats." They got him on his feet and Maes, the woman, and the three children all went to the headquarters.

It was about twenty minutes, they arrived at the front door of headquarters, and the children's eyes went wide and they were amazed at the beautiful building they had just entered. Maes told the children to follow him and they followed him to his office. He was searching through a cabinet that held all the papers from the war. They searched through the papers all morning until just right before lunchtime when the children came across a file that had pictures of their parents in it. Maes took the file from them and started to search the file on the location of the children's parents. He found the location and told the children that after lunch they would go see their family.

After lunch, Maes led the children to a military vehicle and they drove to the city of Rush Valley. They went to a little house on a hill with a red door. Maes knocked on the door and a middle aged woman answered. She saw the children and couldn't believe her eyes. She scooped the three children into her arms and gave them a really big hug. The woman let go of the children reluctantly and looked to Maes and she said, "Thank you for bringing me my children back." The woman led the children into the house and Maes left the children with their mother. And they lived happily ever after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews welcome. Hope it isn't too bad.


End file.
